nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Castillo Tower
Hey, you can't change the tower. It's the defining symbol of Charleston! HORTON11: • 20:30, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm just trying to make the city look better..Can I please just get a chance? -Sunkist- (talk) 20:47, January 26, 2013 (UTC) We can restore it, but it's like knocking down a Roman temple cause the pillars are cracked. HORTON11: • 20:57, January 26, 2013 (UTC) The "current" Castillo Tower is featured on numerous seals. 77topaz (talk) 21:00, January 26, 2013 (UTC) How do you like this one? I'll find some more. -Sunkist- (talk) 21:55, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Point of order I fear the sudden interest and building up of a conservative-farm-esque and anti-government sentiment is going to be a way for Scribner to start up a western sylvania movement, which is almost non-existent. I hope this is just an expansion of farmers and western sylvania. And I hope i am wrong in my aforementioned statement about the anti-government sentiment. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) We are just making Charleston better, like how is this making this look like we are anti-government. I'm just tired of all this reverting of buildings. Me and Horton are just trying to make our city better. I'm almost feed up with all this crap, it just ends up being all political when I just want to contribute to my community; Charleston. I'm NOT EVEN CONSERVATIVE. -Sunkist- (talk) 22:14, January 27, 2013 (UTC) You did say you thought a West Sylvania state would be a good idea. 77topaz (talk) 22:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC) So, that makes me anti-government? -Sunkist- (talk) 23:16, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Not neccessarily. 77topaz (talk) 23:20, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm not saying that, just from my time here I've seen my share of independence movements or movements starting out cooperative and then radical, which i think you've misinterpreted a remark for the beginnings of conservative movement for which im scared might be an independence movement, no one's against growth and community build-up but hopefully it's in the name Sylvania as one, not sylvania as two. I know my friend, Horton loves Charleston, but loves it as apart of Sylvania. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC) May I say that as Governor of Sylvania that I would like to ecourage all users to take ideas to their heart and really take ownership for the great things they create. Charleston is Horton and Sunkists so I think that they should largely be able to change it and I'd be happy in helping to correct anything that links to whatever is changed around the wikia. Of course I think the problems certain people, such as Marcus, are raising about them feeling this is motivated not with (or even against) the aim of improving the wikia but of improving one persons hold over a section of it to the detriment of the wikia or other people should also be addressed. So I think that any changes from now on to Charleston that you'd (Sunkist and Horton) like to do just write down on the talk page so we can go ove them before they are implemented to ensure that no accusations (which I feel are wrongly placed on you sunkist) of politcal oppurtunism or anything else can be raised. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:31, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, again i'm not against improvement which I truly think this is yet what i've seen in the past is sudden interest in an area (oceana, in this case "western" Sylvania), building it up, starting parties, starting cities and people which in, pure pages and throughness is good but eventually builds up to something radical. I just hope to point out that, and hope Sylvania, as the Governor and I both want, to stay as one. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:27, January 28, 2013 (UTC)